1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-benzoyl N'-pyridyloxy phenyl ureas and the process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
N-benzoyl N'-phenyl ureas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356 and N-benzoyl N'-phenoxy phenyl ureas (no pyridyloxy group) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,223. The inventors have also disclosed certain N-benzoyl N'-pyridyloxy phenyl ureas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,638 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,637.
The inventors have further studied to find other kinds of N-benzoyl N'-pyridyloxy phenyl ureas in view of resistivities and special effects and low toxicities.